


One Bite is More Than Enough

by Arya_Greenleaf



Series: Twitter Fic [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Manhandling, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: A rabid cur gets a taste of his own medicine.





	One Bite is More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in a series of tweets, upon request for Ren to get a little revenge and a bite of Hux's ass.

Ren's body is a battlefield. He is a star-system scarred with thick nebulae, smears of color the captivating remains of of interplanetary bloodsport with lonely asteroids scattered against the expanse. He lays sprawled across the bed, eating up space like the universe outside.

Hux watches Ren out of the corner of one eye. He's coming down from it all, fear of retribution still too close, still making his heart race. He is woozy with it, all his blood rushing around not knowing where to go. He can't manage the second round he knows Ren wants if he tried.

Ren is a fickle sun, his aura radiant and consuming. He threatens to burn Hux alive.

Hux watches and waits. Ren is surveying the damage, luxuriating in it. His fingers graze valleys and craters that Hux has littered him with in a poor attempt to consume him one mouthful at a time. He hisses, and smiles dreamily. He purses his lips and presses harder.

"You need a muzzle," he murmurs and finally lifts his lashes to regard Hux looking down at him. His hands fall from his chest, his stomach, and creep across his bitten thighs as he twists in the sheets to get a better view with his remaining eye. Ren touches himself, lazy and indulgent. He winces as he shifts, the knotted flesh of his side still paining him--the surface unfeeling but a riot of damaged nerves and muscle secreted beneath. "Is this how you made it so close to the top?" he asks. "How many throats?"

He reaches up intrusively, grasping Hux by the chin. He runs his thumb across Hux's teeth, laying claim to him with assumptions and carelessness. Hux jerks away, Ren's nails scraping as he tries to keep purchase. He laughs at Hux's disdain.

The only way out is up and over. The bed is tucked into a blast-enforced nook. In the event of an attack on the Supreme Leader's flagship, the extra layers of steel and insulation will give him time to pull on an oxyfeed and access his escape pod.

This doesn't help Hux in the least.

He's trapped by Ren's mass, forced into the black hole behind them. He musters his dignity and pushes Ren down with a hand on his sternum. He swings a leg over the wall of his body, slipping awkwardly away.

Ren catches his wrist, huge hand closing around the comparably delicate system of fine bones under Hux's skin. Ren could crush it. He doesn't.

"Hux, stop." He doesn't turn. He knows this game, knows Ren likes to feel the force of his own gravity. "Come back, I'm sorry."

Ren tugs, gently at first then firmer, making Hux take a stuttering step backward. It's a farce. They both know.

"Stay."

He wants to make some excuse to leave when Ren presses his face into the small of his back. His mouth is warm and wet, his teeth playful.

They're in wild space, the little remaining Resistance cell they've chased here trapped, communication dead. It's a waiting game, their coupling one of boredom and frustration at things beyond their control. There's no excuse to make.

"You're insufferable." Hux looks down at him, peering over his own shoulder. "And selfish." He's toeing a line, looking down into a terrifying abyss and watching it look back at him. "And lazy. We belong on the bridge."

Ren is impish glancing up through lashes and hair.

"I was a prince. And an ascetic. And the Master of Ren."

Hux's mouth opens of its own accord as Ren nuzzles the modest swell of his backside gently and sinks his teeth into it.

"What did you expect?"

He swipes his tongue across the mark, a circle of short ridges, little crooked marks where the vanity of the Core failed him.

"And now I'm Supreme Leader--I belong wherever I want to be."

He wraps his arms around Hux's waist and bites again gently.

"Besides, you're a hypocrite." He looks up again, grinning. "You brought us here."

To wild space. To bed.

"Stay."

Hux lets Ren pull him down, presses back against his chest while his greedy mouth works. He lets himself sink down. Ren follows, covers him.

The heat and the wet is unbearable against the coolness of the air circulator that's kicked on. Ren is leaving marks, like gouges in a forest to find the path back to base, in a meandering line from shoulder to hip. Hux shivers as the blanket of Ren's body recedes.

Absently, he is aware of the way the mattress shifts with Ren's movement, little waves transferred along the length of it. Hux groans into the pillow of his forearms when thick fingers dig into knots of tension in his thighs, his ass, when they dig into his hips and lift.

Propped up, decorum is forgotten and Ren's mouth is set to better use until it's not. He bites, vicious again. His teeth threaten at the surface and he sucks, breaking capillaries like a damn airlock gone bad.

Hux squeezes his eyes shut, jaw too tight, teeth squeaking with the force of it. Electric heat spins out from gut, tickles his limbs and pools in the soles of his feet.

"I never knew Arkanisian fruit could be so sour."

Hux huffs and kicks him.

Ren laughs.

Hux is lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely, thank you muchly.
> 
> Title is from the musical "Waitress."
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @ avaahren](http://avaahren.tumblr.com/post/177365833484/hors-doeuvres-aryagreenleaf)


End file.
